Douce incertitude
by Glasgow
Summary: Les retrouvailles de deux anciens amants ne se passent pas forcément comme prévue. Lestrade/John
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une fic assez courte que je vais néanmoins poster en trois fois.

J'en profite surtout pour retourner à mes premiers amours sur la série avec ce couple que j'avais quelques peu délaissé ces derniers temps ;) Je sais qu'il ne fait pas l'unanimité mais moi je l'adore^^

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

John s'installa au bar, commanda une pinte et après quelques gorgées se tourna vers la salle, s'amusant à détailler les clients présents. Il n'avait certes pas le talent de Sherlock pour décrypter les petits secrets de chacun mais il prenait plaisir à observer autrui en émettant des hypothèses, même s'il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier ensuite ce qu'il pensait.

Se retournant ensuite dans l'autre côté, il sursauta en reconnaissant une silhouette. Son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'il avait soudain les mains moites. Bien sûr il travaillait encore très régulièrement avec lui, mais dans ces moments-là il parvenait à gérer ses émotions en s'occupant l'esprit, alors que ce soir… le contexte était trop différent. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, occupés à boire… Pas le moment idéal pour une rencontre fortuite, cela risquait de bien trop le perturber.

Etouffant un soupir, il détailla le profil volontaire de son ami. Ses cheveux gris dans lesquels il aimait passer les doigts, ses lèvres douces qu'ils prenaient tant de plaisir à caresser des siennes, et sa peau qu'il ne se s'était jamais lassé de toucher… Cette relation que les deux hommes avaient entretenue pendant près d'un an manquait à John. Il y repensait souvent avec amertume, se disant à chaque fois que tout cela n'avait été qu'une énorme déception. Cela avait pourtant bien commencé entre eux. Après quelques collaborations professionnelles du fait de Sherlock, c'était surtout leurs déboires respectifs avec lui qui les avaient peu à peu rapprochés. Une relation d'abord physique avait alors démarré entre eux. Et lorsque les sentiments avaient fait leur apparition cela s'était avéré difficile à gérer pour ces deux hommes blessés, échaudés par les échecs constants de leurs relations précédentes. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas moins doués que d'autres et seraient très certainement parvenus à gérer la situation, sans une perpétuelle intrusion extérieure de la part d'un certain sociopathe de haut niveau de leur entourage.

Probablement par crainte de se voir abandonner au profit de cette liaison entre ses deux seuls amis, le détective avait tout fait pour saborder ce qu'ils avaient la bêtise d'appeler de l'amour. Avec une bonne dose de chantage affectif parfaitement dosé, il était parvenu à faire culpabiliser John chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le quitter pour rejoindre son amant. Et l'amant en question, conscient d'être peu à peu relégué au second plan, avait fini par poser un ultimatum. Sherlock ou lui. Watson avait fait son choix. Pas le meilleur ni le plus censé mais certainement le plus logique du fait de son caractère de sauveur l'humanité. Son compagnon s'en sortirait sans lui avait-il décrété, concernant Sherlock c'était moins sûr.

Un instant le blond fut tenté d'avaler le reste de sa bière d'un trait puis de filer en toute discrétion, mais tandis qu'il posait les doigts sur son verre, il sut que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Ils s'étaient conduits en gamin en laissant cette relation aller droit dans le mur, ce soir, enfin, il voulait agir en adulte pour tenter de sauver de qui pouvait encore l'être. Ça valait le coup, ne serait-ce que pour l'amitié qui les avait unis en premier lieux. Alors il fit signe au barman, lui murmura quelques mots puis se réinstalla confortablement sur son tabouret. L'employé acquiesça puis rempli un verre de son meilleur scotch avant de contourner le bar.

Lestrade, perdu dans ses pensées, jouait distraitement avec son verre pratiquement vide. Plus tôt dans la journée il avait suscité l'admiration de Donovan en refusant d'appeler Holmes sur leur dernière enquête. Au final il avait eu raison puisque que leur tueur avait été bouclé en fin d'après-midi grâce à leur seul travail, mais c'était davantage pour des raisons personnelles qu'il avait pris cette décision à la base. Il n'en était pas fier mais c'était ainsi. Parce que faire venir Sherlock signifiait voir John, or ce détail lui était de plus en plus pénible. Il s'était promis que cette relation avortée n'aurait aucune incidence sur son activité professionnelle, mais ça ne s'était pas avéré faisable apparemment.

John lui manquait, sa vie à ses côtés lui manquait. Et loin de s'arranger comme lors de ses ruptures passées, cette fois il avait la sinistre impression que le temps ne guérissait rien, bien au contraire. La douleur avait même plutôt tendance à être de plus en plus forte, or jusque-là il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de la faire disparaître. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il avait tenté la cuite, mais en dehors du triste constat le lendemain matin qu'il n'avait plus l'âge pour ça cela n'avait eu aucun effet. Une autre fois il était sorti dans un club gay à la mode et avait fini par ramener chez lui un jeune homme, presque encore un gamin, mais là encore après un plaisir factice aussi immédiat que bref le malaise s'était fait plus fort encore.

Depuis lors il s'était contenté de se plonger dans le travail, son compagnon le plus fidèle en somme, même s'il s'agissait là d'une relation bien exigeante. Et parfois, comme ce soir, quand la solitude le pesait trop, plutôt que rentrer dans son appartement vide, il venait passer une heure ou deux ici, buvait un verre, pensait beaucoup et bavardait quelques instant avec le barman. C'était un endroit sympa qu'il avait découvert tout à fait par hasard quelques semaines plus tôt alors qu'il cherchait un lieu où se rendre qui ne lui rappellerait pas John. Ce n'était que moyennement efficace, après tout les souvenirs du médecin n'étaient pas dans la pièce où il se trouvait, mais bien dans sa tête, et contre cela il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il sursauta quand un verre plein se matérialisa devant lui. Levant la tête, il croisa le sourire du serveur.

« - De la part du blond sexy au bar, dit celui-ci avec un regard entendu. »

Le… blond ? Lestrade se tourna vivement pour voir John qui le fixait d'un regard timide, comme s'il s'interrogeait encore du bien-fondé de sa démarche. Le policier esquissa un sourire qui trouva bien vite écho chez son ancien compagnon puis l'invita à le rejoindre d'un signe de tête.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Eh bien je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas que ce couple avait autant d'amateurs. C'est un plaisir ;) Encore une fois un grand merci pour vos review, ça fait chaud au coeur.

Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« - Tu m'as manqué, dit Lestrade avec un sourire triste. »

John, à présent installé en face de lui, acquiesça lentement, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Son ami tendit la main devant lui et la posa sur sa joue, la caressant en un geste tendre comme il en avait l'habitude. Ce simple effleurement faisant revenir nombre de souvenirs agréables, John ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle, ils reprirent une attitude plus neutre. L'attitude qui seyait à deux ex amants. Pour autant, alors qu'ils tentaient de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux, ils réalisaient combien c'était compliqué de faire abstraction de tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Le simple fait de mener à bien une conversation des plus basiques semblait représenter un effort insurmontable. Alors ils se contentèrent de boire leur consommation en silence tout en se jetant des coups d'œil furtifs réguliers.

« - C'est pitoyable, maugréa soudain Lestrade.

- Quoi ? s'enquit vivement John, avec inquiétude.

- Regarde-nous… Incapables d'échanger trois mots alors qu'avant on était tellement complices. Comment on en est arrivés là ?

- Si je le savais, marmonna John. On s'était pourtant promis qu'on resterait amis mais… Je crois que c'était impossible finalement.

- Et pourtant… ça ne devrait pas être si difficile d'être au moins capable de se parler quelques minutes, insista Lestrade. Le fait qu'on ait rompu ne devrait pas changer le fait qu'on soit amis. On l'était avant de… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Tu n'as pas tort, admit John. Tiens, commençons par quelque chose de simple. Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené ici ce soir ? »

Ravi de ce compromis, le DI s'autorisa un sourire. C'était un bon début, estima-t-il.

« - Journée difficile au boulot, dit-il. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer pour me retrouver seul. »

John hocha brièvement la tête. Il ne connaissait ça que trop bien. Si Sherlock était parfois bien difficile à vivre, il avait au moins l'avantage de lui éviter la solitude.

« - Et toi ? reprit le policier.

- Eh bien…, commença John en hésitant. En fait je… je me suis disputé avec Sherlock…

- Je vois, grogna Lestrade. Et bien sûr c'était forcément à toi de quitter l'appartement. »

Etrangement, cette conversation lui en rappelait beaucoup d'autres. L'aîné appréciait beaucoup Holmes, qui malgré les apparences avait pas mal de bons côtés, mais sa façon de traiter son colocataire l'avait toujours écœuré. A plus forte raison que John dans ces moments-là semblait un peu trop s'écraser, image qui ne lui correspondait pas le moins du monde.

« - Je sais, souffla le médecin. Je connais ton point de vue concernant nos prises de tête, et tu n'as probablement pas tort, mais j'aime ma vie avec lui malgré tout. »

Lestrade connaissait trop bien la douleur qui lui serra le cœur à cet instant précis. La morsure de la jalousie. Lui avait ramé comme un malade pour seulement se faire accepter par le blond et au final cela s'était soldé par un échec. En revanche John continuait à vénérer inlassablement le sociopathe alors même que celui-ci ne faisait jamais le moindre effort pour être apprécié. Le comble de l'ironie. Le comble de l'absurde…

« - Oui, ça je sais, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton acide. Tu l'apprécie tellement cette vie avec lui que tu n'as pas hésité à sacrifier notre histoire.

- J'avais Sherlock et toi ton boulot, se défendit John. Et cela apparemment ça n'a changé ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. »

Le DI baissa tristement la tête. Décidemment ces problèmes tellement insurmontables qu'il y avait entre eux à l'époque étaient loin d'être réglés. Etrangement, alors même qu'il n'était plus officiellement avec John, ce constat était aussi douloureux qu'à l'époque où leur relation partait justement à vau-l'eau. Pourtant ce soir il ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion qui lui était donné d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Avalant une longue gorgée l'alcool pour se donner un minimum de contenance, il plongea ensuite son regard brûlant dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« - Je t'aimais vraiment John, tu sais. Et je n'aurais aucun mal à t'aimer encore. D'ailleurs, en étant tout à fait honnête avec moi-même c'est probablement toujours le cas finalement… Tu me manques tant. Si seulement tu m'avais accordé autant de place dans ta vie que n'en a Sherlock.

- Greg…

- Je ne te fais aucun reproche, je t'assure. Je voulais simplement que tu le saches. »

John secouant la tête en soupirant. Il n'était pas fier de cette situation, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Lestrade et lui ne devaient pas être faits l'un pour l'autre, voilà tout. Quoi que la douleur qui s'était faite plus intense que jamais ces quelques dernières minutes semblait laisser entendre le contraire. Il ne voulait cependant pas y penser. C'était trop dur.

« - Je suis désolé Greg. Sincèrement. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu à l'époque…

- Ou plutôt ce que Sherlock voulait bien te laisser faire. »

Serrant violemment le poing, John le fusilla du regard.

« - Arrête ça ! Cesse de le mêler à tout ! Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes décisions tout seul.

- Pas quand il est dans le coup, marmonna Lestrade. »

Il sut qu'il allait trop loin à l'instant même où il prononça ces mots, mais il ne put se retenir. Il comprit qu'il avait blessé John en voyant ses yeux s'assombrir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser le médecin, se levant brusquement ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Ne recommence pas ! cracha le blond. A l'époque déjà tu m'as ni plus ni moins demander de choisir entre vous deux et tu as perdu. Et c'est encore le cas cette fois ! Je… je n'aurais pas dû t'aborder ce soir. Mieux vaut qu'on en reste là. Bonsoir Greg. »

Et avant que le policier n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le cadet était déjà loin.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos reviews :)

Voilà la suite (et fin) en espérant que cela vous convienne ainsi. Vous allez peut-être trouver tout ça un peu rapide, mais je ne voulais pas faire davantage de chapitres pour au final tourner en rond.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Lestrade resta un moment immobile sur son banc, se demandant quelle attitude adopter face à tout ça. Puis il estima que cette conversation inachevée leur ferait certainement plus de tort que de bien à terme, il fallait la poursuivre tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Il se leva finalement, jetant quelques billets sur la table puis se lança à la suite de John. Il savait que lorsque le médecin était énervé il aimait marcher, ne restait plus qu'à tenter de le rejoindre sur le trajet avant son arrivée à Baker Street.

Finalement, ce fut encore plus facile que prévu. A moins de cinquante mètres du pub, John était adossé à un mur, plongé dans une profonde réflexion, l'air plus triste que jamais.

« -John…, souffla le DI en s'approchant de lui. »

L'interpellé, sans dire un mot, sorti son portable de sa poche et le lui tendit. Curieux, Lestrade regarda le sms qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

_Vous êtes tellement pathétiques tous les deux. Vous avez bien fait d'arrêter tout ce gâchis. SH_

« - J'ai reçu ça juste après t'avoir quitté, chuchota le blond avec un petit rire sans joie.

- Et ?

- Il a raison, nous sommes pathétiques. Pour autant je ne sais quand même pas quoi faire. Tout a été dit entre nous Greg. Je l'avoue, je n'ai pas fait d'efforts concernant Sherlock, j'ai encore la preuve de tout ça avec ce message, mais tu n'en as pas fait davantage concernant ton job. C'est probablement pour ça que je ne me suis jamais remis en question. On est quitte. Un beau gâchis. »

Lestrade se rapprocha davantage de lui et le fixa en silence tandis qu'il se rappelait peu à peu pour quelles raisons il avait tant aimé cet homme, pour quelles raisons il l'aimait toujours. Encore que se remémorer ces détails n'était pas vraiment le terme adéquat. Il se prenait plutôt ces souvenirs en pleine face. Ça faisait mal, mais d'une certaine manière c'était également salvateur. Comme s'il était enfin pleinement vivant pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

« - Un beau gâchis, je te l'accorde, dit-il lentement. Mais la façon dont tu en parles me laisse à croire que tout comme moi tu penses qu'il reste quelque chose à sauver. Et surtout que ça en vaudrait la peine. »

Et tandis qu'il parlait, en face de lui John sentait sa raison s'envoler peu à peu. Bien sûr qu'il aimait toujours cet homme, mais lorsqu'il l'avait quitté il s'était promis de ne pas faire machine arrière. Jamais. Parce que recommencer serait de toute façon voué à l'échec encore une fois. Or il ne voulait pas revivre l'épreuve d'une seconde rupture. Pas après ce par quoi il était passé. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas sauter sur son compagnon, l'embrasser, le toucher… Il ne le pouvait pas. Parce que le contexte était le même qu'avant. Sherlock avait encore besoin de lui pour tous les aspects de sa vie et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne le ferait jamais. Il s'était enchaîné à lui en toute connaissance de cause, depuis lors le détective restait sa priorité. Malgré tous ses efforts, toute sa bonne volonté, Lestrade serait toujours relégué au second plan dans sa vie. Le policier ne méritait pas ça. Et John se sentait bien incapable de supporter de le lui imposer.

« - Ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner Greg. Nous le savons tous les deux depuis le début. Tenter de nous convaincre du contraire serait une perte de temps, et ne nous ferait que du mal.

- Alors quoi ? s'écria Lestrade. Tu te condamnes à rester seul jusqu'à la fin de ta vie à cause de lui ? Parce que c'est ce qui arrivera forcément. Et sincèrement il n'en vaut pas la peine…

- Ne parle pas de lui ainsi. Tu ne l'as jamais compris. »

L'aîné se mordit la lèvre en jurant. Et voilà encore le même sujet de discorde. C'était lassant à la fin. D'autant qu'il doutait que le détective souhaitait être pris comme excuse de cette façon. John avait la trouille de s'accorder un peu de bonheur, c'était la seule explication.

« - J'apprécie Sherlock, tu le sais. Mais il est capable parfois de se prendre en main tout seul. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu mérites toi aussi d'être heureux, de te laisser enfin aller. »

Au regard malheureux que lui adressa John, il sut une nouvelle fois qu'il était allé trop loin, mais également qu'il n'avait rien dit d'autre que la vérité. A ce stade il estima que le mieux était d'aller plus loin encore. Comblant les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de l'autre homme, il posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais tandis qu'il tentait d'approfondir le baiser, le médecin parvint à le repousser. La gifle qui suivie les surpris autant l'un que l'autre. Et alors que Lestrade se frottait la joue, John considérait sa main avec stupéfaction, comme s'il était incapable d'admettre ce qu'il venait de faire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« - Ne refais plus jamais ça ! articula-t-il avec difficulté. C'est fini ! »

L'instant d'après pourtant il démenti ses propos en se jetant à son tour sur son compagnon, l'embrassant à perdre haleine. Il fallut quelques instants à Lestrade, décidément bien décontenancé, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et très vite il répondit au baiser sans se poser davantage de questions. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Il se passait exactement ce qu'il attendait depuis des semaines. Certes l'attitude pour le moins étrange de John laissait entendre que tout n'était pas réglé, loin de là, mais il s'en foutait. Il se refusait à y songer. Pour l'instant seul comptait cet échange. Le reste viendrait en temps voulu.

Mêlant sa langue à celle de son compagnon, John était perdu. Malgré toutes ses belles promesses il avait cédé et il en était presque heureux. C'était si bon. Il redécouvrait le goût de son homme, la texture de ses lèvres, son odeur tellement unique. Et par-dessus tout il redécouvrait cette tendresse, ce plaisir, cette sensation enivrante de compter enfin pour quelqu'un. Ça faisait tellement de bien.

Rapidement l'échange gagna en intensité. L'ancien soldat se retrouva acculer contre le mur, son corps se frottant langoureusement à celui de l'inspecteur. Le plaisir montait peu à peu de même que l'envie, leur donnant l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre en dehors de leur étreinte. L'un et l'autre en étaient sûrs, ils auraient été parfaitement capables de faire l'amour ici même si du bruit provenant de deux passants ne les avait interrompus.

Revenant douloureusement à la réalité, ils s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, se dévisageant timidement, semblant se demander la même chose. _Et maintenant ?_

« - On pourrait tenter de refaire un essai, proposa finalement John en tout sincérité. Mais…

- Je sais, ça ne sera pas facile.

- Je ferai des efforts. J'essaierai en tout cas.

- Je me montrerai plus compréhensif, souffla Lestrade. J'essaierai en tout cas. »

C'était loin d'être gagné et ni l'un ni l'autre pour l'instant ne se sentait près à supporter d'envisager un échec, mais ils étaient bien obligés de prendre le risque.

« - Ce soir…, reprit le policier, incertain.

- Après une dispute Sherlock ne se préoccupe plus de moi, il ne remarquera pas si je découche. A condition que je rentre tôt demain. Pour l'instant je préfèrerais qu'il ignore tout concernant ceci.

- C'est probablement mieux. »

Leur avenir s'annonçait certes incertain, mais que l'espoir du bonheur faisait du bien. C'était l'essentiel après tout. John sourit en glissant sa main dans celle de son compagnon. Il sut à cet instant qu'il avait eu tort un peu plus tôt. Même la tristesse d'une rupture n'était rien au regard de la joie qu'ils éprouvaient à cet instant.

THE END.


End file.
